A Romance Not Forgotten
by Haydenfan89
Summary: Hey everyone sorry for not updating for so long. But I am rewriting it.
1. Letters

A Romance not forgotten chapter 1: Letters

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters they belong to George Lucas as does Star Wars

Somewhere in the outer rim sieges. "Anakin you are not all here today," Obi-wan said. "Sorry Master my mind seems to be wondering." Anakin answered.

"Well you need to be concenting on the mission." Obi-wan said. "How many times have I told you to concentrate on the moment at hand?" Obi-wan lectured.

"Several times master." Anakin answered. "I will try to master. Hey Master do you think that we will be back to Coruscant soon?" Anakin asked hoping that he would tell him that he would be home soon. "Anakin that I can not answer." With that Anakin's hopes and dreams of seeing his angel again were crushed.

This is the dynamic duo. The go to guys. Obi-wan and Anakin. Kenobi and Skywalker. Little kids all over look up to them. They are the galaxies heroes. "Master the separatist's droids are retreating." Anakin said watching the droids retreat. This was another victory for the republic. "Well I guess that this is another job well done. I will go inform the council, try not to do anything too rash." Obi-wan said.

"Yes Master." Anakin responded. With that said Obi-wan went to inform the council of their latest victory. As Obi-wan went to inform the council Anakin sat down and wrote a letter to his angel.

Dear Padme,

My love it seems like we have been apart for a life time or two. I hope I can come home soon I miss you so much. I am so sorry that I had to leave you on such short notice but the outer rim really needed us. My love I beg you to wait for me and have faith that I will return soon. Just remember that I will always love you no matter what happens. Hope to see you soon love. Sorry angel but I have to go now because Obi-wan could be here anytime.

Love you with all my heart,

Anakin

"Anakin the council is very pleased to hear that we have succeeded here in the outer rim." Obi-wan said.

"I am very pleased to hear that master. Any news from Coruscant?" Anakin asked hoping that something had come up and Coruscant needed them.

"Sorry Anakin I know you miss the temple, heck we all do but they just don't need us right now." Obi-wan said.

"Yeah I miss all of the people. And the temple it is my home now it just does not feel right not being there."

"I know Anakin I don't feel right either."

A month went on Anakin feared something had happened to Padme because she had not written back yet. But his fears were settled when a letter arrived from Coruscant. As soon as he got it he opened it and realized that it was from his love, his angel Padme. He waited till Obi-wan left the room to read it... It said this.

Dear Anakin,

My love I miss you so much. I just want you to come home to me safely so please don't worry about me. I am fine and everything is okay here. So please love just come home to me. When you get home I have something very important to tell you.

With all my heart your angel,

Padme

_What could she have to tell me that she cold not tell me in a letter?_ Anakin thought. After Anakin closed the letter Obi-wan rushed in. "Master what's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"The council just informed me that Chancellor Palpatine has been taken by the separatists we have to head to Coruscant to rescue him, before they leave the atmosphere of Coruscant." Obi-wan told him. _ I will be able to see my angel. Be safe my angel I am coming home to you. _Anakin thought in his mind as Obi-wan and him left to go rescue that Chancellor.


	2. Homecomings

A Romance Not Forgotten

Chapter 2: Homecomings

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters they belong to George Lucas as does Star Wars

_I spend every day wondering if Anakin is alive or dead. But today the holo-net says that the Chancellor was never rescued. And that Kenobi and Skywalker were killed in the outer rim. I don't believe it Anakin I can't believe it. I would have felt you go thought the bond we share. I can't raise this baby on my on. I need you, and your baby needs you as well._

_Well it has been a few days now there are only rumors spreading that you are alive. Please Ani come home and prove the holo-net wrong. Finally we receive news that Kenobi and Skywalker are on their way to the surface. Oh thank god Ani you proved the holo-net wrong. I will stay our of sight until he finds me cause I know that he will be able to sense me._ I thought as I spotted him walking with Senator Organa. of Alderran. _He is coming this way I knew my instincts were right._

"Oh Ani, I've missed you so much you haven't changed a bit. Except for that scar. Ani what happened?" I asked him with the concern apparent in my voice.

"Nothing angel just a reminder of what of what the dark side can do to you." He told me. "I have missed you so much. I was afraid that I would never get to see you again." He said. _My god he is so gentle. How many other people can say that the have met a gentle Jedi. Not many I am sure. His touch is so soft and it sends shivers down my spine. _ I thought to myself. Then Anakin leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"Ani we can't if we get caught the council would expel you." I told him.

"Padme I might just leave the order anyway." He told me.

"Why Anakin? You said being a Jedi was everything to you." I told him hoping to convince him not to go through with it.

"So I can be with you Padme." He said to me._ Why would he want to leave the order just for me._ I thought keeping my thoughts hidden.

"Ani before you do that I have something important to tell you." I finally let it come out.

"What is it Padme? Is there someone else?" He asked the fear evident in his voice.

"No Ani, I am pregnant. Oh Anakin what are we going to do?" I asked hoping he could give me the answer.

"We aren't going to worry about it this is a happy moment." He said. _ Great advice Anakin I could have given myself the same exact advice. Oh well it is the best advice so far. So I am not going to worry about it. _ I thought to myself.

"Oh Anakin I've missed you." I said.

Finally after a couple hours we went back to my apartment and got to sleep. After a couple hours of sleep Anakin left the room._ What could be wrong we just got reunited I thought this was going to be a happy moment. Anakin would never just leave the room like that. Something has to be bothering him. I am going to go find out._ I thought as I got up to get my robe to find him. I found on the Veranda._ Loves please don't tell me that nothing is wrong._ But I kept my thoughts to themselves hoping the he would have faith enough in me to tell me what is bothering him.


	3. Vision of Darkness

**Chapter 3: Vision of Darkness**

_**Author's note: Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update Summer was a great writing period for me so I should get several chapters done. Please review and no flames unless they are constructive please and thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars that belongs to the fabulos George Lucas.**_

_**(Anakin's Pov)**_

_Padme knows something is wrong but I don't have the nerve to tell her that is was another nightmare. She thought I had been completly cured of those after my mother, but now I have something elese that I fear to lose maybe it is just my conscience that is trying to tell me that someday I will lose her. Or that she will lose me._ My thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of Padme's beautiful voice. "Anakin what's the matter?" She asked me, but I can't tell her I will avoid the question as long as possible.

"Nothing. Hey, I remember when I gave this to you." I said hoping that it would throw her off. But no such luck.

"Anakin how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other? Now please love just hav faith in me and tell me." She said so sincerely to me. "Please love so I can help you." Her beautiful brown eyes pleading with me.

" It was a dream" I fianally said.

"Bad?" She asked me concern already hitting her voice.

"Like the ones I had about my mother before she died."

"And?" She asked probably wondering what this had to do with her.

" You die in Childbirth." I said with tears coming to my eyes.

"And the baby?" She asked concerend for the baby's life.

" I don't know Padme but I won't let this dream come true." I stated because it was the complete truth.

" I know Ani this is Coruscant love nothing will happen to me. Please love let's just go back to bed."

"Alright Padme but I will not rest easy untill I know you are safe."

After several hours of trying to stay awake I finally dosed off only to be awoken by my comlink._ It has to be Obi-wan he is the only one who contacts me this late. _"Good evening master what may I help you with?" I asked just a hint of annoyance in my voice.

" I need your help with one of my devices here at my room. Where are you?"

" At my room master where else would I be?"

" I don't know I will be by soon to get you."

" Yes master."

" See you soon Anakin."

" And you too master."

" Padme love please wake up I have to go."

" Ani what's the matter? Where do you have to go."

" Back to the temple Obi-wan contacted me and I told him I was in my room."

" Alright Ani I love you see you tomorrow night."

" See you then love." With that I gave her a kiss and left to the temple.

_I am sorry I am going to have to tell Obi-wan about us._


	4. Confessions

**A Romance Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

_Author's note: Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update. Between school and chores it has been hard to have time to make or update stories. No flames unless they are helpful to the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own star wars george Lucas does as well as the characters._

**(Anakin's POV)**

_Well love here goes nothing. _I thought as I entered the Jedi Temple looking for Obi-wan to make my confession cause I can't keep this secret anymore. Then I found him across the temple gardens I should have figured he would be here this is his favorite spot in the temple. "Obi-wan can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked cautiously hoping that he would have enough time to hear me out.

"Sure Anakin. What did you do now?" He asked me with a chuckle. _Oh great now he is going to hate me for what I am about to reveal. _I thought for a minute then my mind went to pleading with him silently._ Please don't hate me I can not deal with you hateing me._

"Obi-wan you have to promise me that you are not going to go The council with this, but if you must you have to let me tell them. I said to him with the silent pleading evident in my eyes.

"Alright Anakin I promise." He said to me relief hitting me at once.

" Well Obi-wan I kind of have a confession." I paused to try and gather my courage espically for what was to come next out of my mouth. " Well I am married to Senator Amidala." I said really fast.

"WHAT!" Obi-wan yelled and the tears formed in my eyes at the sound of his voice so angry and at me. "Where? When?"

"Well we wed after the battle of Geonosis happend when I escorted her home to Naboo. Threepio and R2 were our only witnesses." I said hoping that he would calm down.

"Anakin" he said lightly " You know attachments are forbidden by the Jedi Code."

" I know Obi-wan but, I could not help it you know I have loved her since I was a little boy." I said.

" I know Anakin but you must inform the council."

" I know Obi-wan."

Ten minutes later walking to the council chambers to inform them of our marriage. _This should be great._I thought _thanks a bunch master for letting me tell them. _I sent this to my old master through the force._ Your welcome Anakin. No matter what happens I will not leave your side unless you ask me to._ He sent backt to me._ Here it goes Anakin I hope you are ready. Yes I am master thank you for checking._ " Masters, Anakin has something very important to tell you." Obi-wan said to the other council members.

"Skywalker something to say have you hmmmmm?" Master Yoda said to me.

"Yes Master Yoda I am afraid I have broken part of the Jedi code." I said and with the look upon Master Windu's face I thought he might explode. " I have married Senator Amidala of the Naboo and we are expecting a child." I said with great realief that it was and also the relief of the fact that they might be able to help me save Padme.

"SKYWALKER HOW COULD YOU BETRAY EVERYTHING A JEDI STANDS FOR BY MARRYING A SENATOR." Master Windu screamed at me.

"Master Windu calm you must be, knew we all did of Anakin's attacment to the Senator before became a jedi he did." Master Yoda said to him.

_Thank you Master Yoda_ I sent to him via the force._ Welcome you are Skywalker. _Master Yoda sent back.

"On probation you are untill futher notice." Yoda siad to me.

" Yes Master Yoda and thank you." I said to them and bowed.


End file.
